japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Takeshi Aono
Takeshi Aono (青野 武, June 19, 1936 – April 9, 2012) was a Japanese voice actor from Asahikawa, Hokkaidō. Animation Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Shark Tale (2005) - Additional Voices *Shrek 3 (2007) - King Harold *Shrek Forever (2010) - King Harold Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Cowboy Bebop (1999) - Doohan (ep19) *D.Gray-man (2006-2008) - Bookman *Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin (1986) - Benizakura *Natsume's Book of Friends (2008) - Tsuyukami (ep2) *Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven (2005-2006) - Axel Thurston *Trigun (1998) - Stan (ep4) 'Movies' *Crayon Shin-chan: Action Mask VS Leotard Devil (1993) - Zonbiribii *Dragon Ball Z: Return My Gohan!! (1989) - Kami *One Piece (2000) - Ganzō *One Piece: Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals (2002) - Bald Parrot *One Piece: Clockwork Island Adventure (2001) - Skunk One *One Piece: Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter, Miracle Sakura (2008) - Isshi-1 *One Piece: The Cursed Holy Sword (2004) - Boo Kong *One Piece Film: Strong World (2009) - Pirate *One Piece The Movie: Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island (2005) - Kerojii *One Piece The Movie: Dead End Adventure (2003) - Owner *One Piece The Movie: Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates (2007) - Lassoo *One Piece The Movie: The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle (2006) - Gonzō *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Mew and the Wave Hero (2005) - Banks *Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven: Pocket Full of Rainbows (2009) - School Principal *Redline (2009) - Old Man Mole *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (2001) - Polk 'OVA' *Cyber City Oedo 808 (1990) - Dave Kurokawa (ep1) *Devilman (1990) - Jinmen (ep2) *Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem (1996) - Gharnef (ep1) *Ranma ½ (1993) - King (ep2) *Ranma ½: Special (1994-1995) - Grandfather Video Games 'Video Games' *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Nicholas A. Andersen *Another Century's Episode 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *Clannad (2004) - Toshio Kōmura *D.Gray-man: Requirements of a Instrumentalist (2008) - Bookman, Narration *Dragon Force II: The Godforsaken Land (1998) - Kansuke *Far East of Eden: Ziria (1989) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid (1998) - Roy Campbell *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Secretary of Defense Representative *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Roy Campbell *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Aleksandr Granin *Mobile Shinsengumi: Moeyo Ken (2002) - Mohei Yamazaki *Naruto: Narutimate Hero (2003) - Tazuna *One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (2005) - Dracule Mihawk *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2007) - Dracule Mihawk *Phantasy Star: Portable (2008) - Dr. Kanal Tomrain *Phantasy Star: Universe (2006) - Dr. Kanal Tomrain *Super Smash Brothers X (2008) - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia (2003) - Rodyle *Valkyria of the Battlefield 2 (2010) - Laurence Kluivert *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Professor *Xenosaga Freaks (2004) - Professor Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (51) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 1986-2010. Category:Japanese Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors